galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal:Vaikan
The Dhragolon are an ancient civilization known to have existed for about 30,000 years. They originated from the planet Ucharpli and have since expanded beyond. Despite not being as technologically advanced as other species such as the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate and the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, the Dhragolon's intelligence makes them a worthy opponent even against the strongest of empires. Over several thousand years, they have built an empire covering a large portion of the Perseus Arm and are notorious for their mass genocides against local species. Despite their past actions, they have been accepted into the Galactic Senate as an ally. Biology The Dhragolon can generally be described as tall humanoids but with a much slighter build and cyan skin and blue hair. Government Dhragolon government is theocratic, based on the principles of maintaining balance in the universe and defeating the forces of evil. The government also incorporates a monarchy, but only descendants of the famous Dhragolon hero named Rustiagon Dralla are allowed to rule as king or queen. However, even the descendants themselves have to complete an arduous test that only the most intelligent and strongest Dhragolon can pass to ensure that only the worthy will rule. Such a test involves a 1,000 question exam, a 20 mile agility course and more. Unlike previous governments on Ucharpli, the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy has many ruling bodies including a leader for nine of the countries on Ucharpli as well as a council. Each colony and country has their own government free to practice in any way they wish. This was done in addition to limiting the monarchs to a certain family in order to help prevent another devastating civil war. Culture The Dhragolon's culture is deeply intertwined with their own evolution. Today, they are a religious, philosophical people standing by the concept of equivalent exchange and balance. They believe that a dragon named Krayhan is responsible for bestowing them wisdom. While not hailed as a creator, this dragon is seen as a leader and a guide. Since the formation of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy, the Dhragolon have grown to dislike tyranny or even being annexed as part of a larger nation. This is a direct result of their distrust towards others species. Language The majority of Dhragolon speak a language which they call Yallvus Talk. Its alphabet consists of the majority of sounds the Dhragolon mouth can make which totals up to approximately 40 different letters. A Dhragolon can make difficult sounds such as flicking the tongue off the roof of the mouth with ease, though some dialects have difficulty with long vowels. However, they can more easily make elongated consonant sounds such as "k" or "b" than humans can. Religion Many religions have evolved on Ucharpli. The majority of them are polytheistic, acknowledging the presence of many gods though how these gods are worshiped is where the differentiation begins. The most worshiped god is the dragon known as Krayhan, believed to have bestowed wisdom and free thought. Military The Dhragolon are a nation of conquerors. They often raid small empires for resources, though they intend to destroy entire empires which they deem a threat. Using their advanced warfare tactics and unrestrained brutality, they quickly rose to become one of the most powerful nations in the galaxy. The Federal Legion (known as the Dhragolon Legion by other species) is a powerful military force despite using technology that is considered dated by many races standards (i.e. gunpowder weapons, swords). There are two divisions of the Legion. The Warrior Division (Churszath) use many weapons. While the majority use swords, some use crossbows, muskets and even a form of environment manipulation known as Maj, although the last on the list was heavily shunned as witchcraft until after the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy was formed. The Starsailors (Alda'Kapura) use laser weaponry for their star-ships. Economy The Dhragolon's economy relies primarily on the mining industry. In fact, the majority of Dhragolon colonies are mining outposts with a military outpost in orbit to serve as defense. Of the 10,000 total colonies, only several hundred are civilian establishments. Being individualists, the Dhragolon tend to follow a capitalist economy where small businesses compete among themselves and gigantic monopolies are discouraged. Restrictions regarding how the businesses are managed have become less and less ever since the Dhragolon underwent times of tyranny and dictatorship such as under the rule of Altus Banya and the Sinister Hegemony. Civil wars between businesses are not uncommon, though they do not tend to be large scale. If a Dhragolon is killed in one of these "business wars", then the government will get directly involved. Currency The local currency takes the physical shape of a coin known as the "Ckon". The Ckon is about 1.5 times the value of the Nra, the galactic standard currency. Higher worth coins have a gem imbued into its center. *Gold - 1 ckon *Amethyst - 5 ckon *Sapphire - 10 ckon *Emerald - 20 ckon *Ruby - 50 ckon *Diamond - 100 ckon Minerals Unrefined ores and gems are the Dhragolon's biggest source of trading material among themselves. Mining golems are the biggest innovation, though regular Dhragolon participate as well. Spice The Dhragolon trade a spice known as Elpur, or purple spice. The majority of Dhragolon colonies are indeed purple spice colonies. T'szira Spice Co. is the largest spice company created by the Dhragolon. Owned by the T'szira family, the company has outposts on nearly every colony. It was originally founded in 160 4E and is still recognized as the one of the galaxy's most successful trading companies even after 7,000 years. Oil The Dhragolon actually do not use a lot of petroleum themselves. Most of their machinery runs on steam, coal, electrical, clockwork and Maj. Instead, they see oil as a commodity that can easily be sold to other empires. Technology Dhragolon technology is highly influenced by the Spasonites, the most technologically advanced realm on Ucharpli. Technology tends to utilize electrical, clockwork, mechanical, steam and coal based energy resulting in a steampunk-esque design. As of the start of the Fourth Age, the Dhragolon approximately 300 years behind the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate in "hard" technology, but make up for it by utilizing Maj-based mechanisms as well. As a result, the Dhragolon's technology has largely remained unchanged since the Third Age. Mechanical golem The mechanical golem is most often used as a mining drone. They have limited combat capability, though Dhragolon soldiers are more widely preferred. Majite core After the end of the Yallvus Revolution, space was looked at as the next step for the Dhragolon. However, with technology alone, the Dhragolon had no feasible means to leave orbit of their planet. To do this, the Majite people came out of hiding and collaborated with Spason to create the Majite core. The object is shaped like a cube with intricate patterns, while the actual object is infused with Maj power. A Majite core can provide a steady power supply towards a ship and can be shut off to in effort to mask heat signatures. The core needs regular maintenance by Majites in order to keep running or else the core will short-circuit and run dry. Yoltox Prime The Yoltox Prime is a small fighter-class star-ship about the size of an apartment which only the current king can pilot. Usually, the king is aboard alone because by tradition the king is the "watcher of the kingdom". The ship is equipped with a variety of weapons in order for the king to defend himself from enemy attacks. These weapons include autoturrets, mega proton missiles, mega bombs, and a mega laser. Unlike most spaceships of its class, the Yoltox Prime is equipped with both a Lightspeed Electron Drive and a Warp Drive allowing it to travel across the whole empire within a few days. Usually, only trading ships and carriers only possess both engines. However, instead of directly flying to a colony to contact it, it is more practical to use Telepathic Amplifiers to communicate as it is much faster. The Yoltox Prime is also equipped with normal jet engines for simple non-interplanetary travel. Engines for Space Travel The Spasonite Dhragolon developed the Lightspeed Electron Engine (often called the Interplanetary Drive) which allows simple lightspeed travel. It is used when traveling between planets as it is too risky to use warp drive inside a star system. The Electron Engine contains a variety of elements, often many halogens and noble gases which have a high valence electron count. When the engine is activated, the elements inside implode via nuclear fission which breaks the atoms apart. The electrons are then thrusted outward all in the same direction from the implosion. Because electrons travel at nearly the speed of light, the combined force of all of them traveling in the same direction thrusts the ship forward at nearly lightspeed. This leaves a trail of electrons behind. In order to return to normal speed, the engines simply turn the other direction to slow down. However, this process is done slowly to avoid any injuries onboard the ship. Most ships which are intended for interstellar travel have a warp drive, which was originally developed by the Omni, an ancient space-faring race, and a ship with warp drive was discovered on Pelietta by the Dhragolon. The Dhragolon do not have the technology to travel faster than the speed of light, but have found a way to get around it by bending space itself. This is exactly what the warp drive does. When in use, space in front of the ship is contracted while space behind it is expanded, thus propelling it through vast distances across the galaxy. However, the warp drive is too dangerous to use while inside a solar system as theoretically, the ship could accidentally appear inside a celestial body such as a planet or a star. Later on, the Dhragolon eventually reverse engineered the warp drive to create the Slipspace drive, sometimes called the Slingshot drive. The Slipspace drive contracts space in all directions which greatly shortens travel time even more so than the standard warp drive. The ship simply has to move to the desired location in contracted space to get to its destination. The drawback however is that it is somewhat inaccurate and can be off from only a few kilometers to a few parsecs. Overtime, the Dhragolon attempt to eliminate this imprecision, but this form of travel is still in the works. Telepathic Amplifiers In order to communicate across vast distances across the galaxy, the Dhragolon use Telepathic Amplifiers which are orbs the size of bowling balls. When the mind is completely focused, the user of the Amplifier can contact Ucharpli or any colony telepathically. For meetings with council, holograms are used to render images of the brain in order to more easily communicate. However, the Amplifiers were designed to only work with Dhragolon minds so that other empires cannot use them to their advantage if one is stolen. As a result the Council of Colonists does not have to directly meet on Ucharpli, saving travel time. Universal Translator Many races have one, but each have their own version. A Dhragolon translator is used in conjunction with a holographic screen. If a language is not recognized in the central database, the translator will attempt to decipher it after the speakers says a few words. Once the language is deciphered or the language is already set, the speaker's words appear in Yallvus Talk on the holographic screen after, thus giving the Dhragolon subtitles to read. Some other versions of the translator which are still being developed actually alter the sound waves emitted from the speaker's mouth. However, some find it awkward how lip movements do not match, and often times the new translated voice will sound bizarre and unfitting to the speaker. The translated voice could turn out to be very high-pitched and squeaky. However, the subtitle translators are much preferred to avoid any awkward scenarios. History The Dhragolon have a rich history dating back approximately 30,000 years. It was filled with many wars and battles. Notable Dhragolon *King Rustiagon Karrel *Ahrganot Skizgo *Rarsan *Altus Infra *Grandmaster Zerif Bazwuna Dhragolon Worlds *Ucharpli - homeworld *Jaran *Ner'Ackarra *Krar *Yanya - former research outpost sold to the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate *Raycaon - military outpost near the Galactic Core *Fortuna Category:Civilizations